A Sunflower
by HaruchiiYazumi
Summary: HIATUS! Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis dari 'legenda gadis bermata lavender' bersekolah di sekolah Konoha untuk mencari seseorang yang berharga bagi nya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru laut, Naruto. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto, masalah demi masalah datang kepada mereka. Akan kah mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalah-masalah tersebut? /First fic, bad summary .
1. Chapter 1

**A Sunflower**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Pairing:.U & Hinata.H**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Sunflower by Haruchii-Yazumi**

**Enjoy reading**

Di malam yang dingin terdengar suara teriakan seperti orang yang sedang memarahi seseorang. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah gang yang sempit, kotor dan bau karena banyak sampah yang menumpuk seperti gunung.

"Kalian ini tuli ya?! Kan tadi aku sudah minta contekan pada kalian saat ulangan tadi tapi kenapa kalian gak kasih, hah?!" Bentak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Ma-maaf kan ka-kami, Karin..." Ucap salah satu siswi yang sekelas dengan orang bernama Karin. Karin adalah seorang siswi SMA Konoha, ia sering berbuat pem-bullyan di sekolah nya. Karin pun hanya menatap kesal ke arah kedua siswi yang sekelas dengannya.

"Panggil aku '_Karin-sama_'!" Bentak Karin sambil menarik rambut kedua siswi itu dengan kasar.

"Akh! Ba-baik, Ka-Karin-sama... Ampuni kami..." Pinta kedua siswi itu sambil menahan rasa sakit, Karin hanya menyeringai kejam terhadap mereka. Karin pun melepaskan rambut kedua siswi tersebut. Ia pergi meninggalkan siswi-siswi tersebut. Tepat pukul 12 malam, Karin pulang menuju apartement nya sambil membawa motor dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berada di hadapan Karin. Karin pun terkejut ia pun segera menghindari gadis tersebut dan meng-rem motor nya. Karin membuka helm nya dan memaki-maki gadis tersebut.

"Hey, kau tak waras ya? Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan! Kau mau kutabrak, hah?" Tanya Karin sambil marah-marah sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya diam sambil berdiri membelakangi Karin.

"Hei, kau itu bisu ya? Aku sedang bertanya tahu!" Bentak Karin, Karin pun turun dari motor nya lalu berjalan menuju arah gadis berambut indigo tersebut sambil bersiap memukul nya. Saat kepalan tangan Karin sudah mengarah ke gadis itu pergelangan tangan Karin digenggam oleh gadis itu dengan cepat , tanpa disadari gadis itu sudah berada di belakang Karin.

"Di-dia cepat sekali!" Batin Karin ketika menyadari gadis itu sudah berada di belakang nya. Gadis itu pun mengeraskan genggaman nya yang sukses membuat Karin kesakitan. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Terlihat tangan Karin kini memerah karena efek dari genggaman gadis tersebut.

"Dia kuat sekali, padahal tubuh nya kecil!" Pikir Karin.

Karin pun segera kembali menyerang gadis tersebut berkali-kali tapi gadis tersebut selalu berhasil menghindari serangan Karin. Setelah beberapa kali Karin menyerang gadis itu dan selalu saja gadis berambut indigo panjang itu dapat menghindari nya. Karin yang sudah kehabisan tenaga sekarang hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengatur napas nya. Dia sudah siap jika orang yang ia serang terus menerus itu akan membalas nya.

"Siapa nama mu?" , bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Karin gadis itu membuka payung berwarna hitam bercampur merah yang dari tadi ia pegang dan memakai nya.

"A-apa maksud nya dia memakai payung?" Pikir Karin ketika melihat gadis itu memakai sebuah payung hitam dan tak lama kemudian Karin merasakan turun nya sebuah gumpalan putih kecil yang dingin...

Salju, kata itu lah yang terbesit di kepala Karin. Gadis itu masih berdiri pada tempat nya. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis berambut indigo itu pun pergi meninggalkan karin.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku masih menanyakan nama kau!" Teriak Karin ketika sadar gadis itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan nya. Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Karin, gadis itu terus berjalan. Karin pun menyusul gadis itu dan menarik nya. Saat melihat mata gadis itu, Karin pun langsung pingsan. Sebuah mata lavender tanpa pupil yang sangat indah tapi mampu membuat orang pingsan. Sebelum pergi gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Karin tapi sayang nya Karin tak bisa mendengar nya.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira begitulah cerita nya." Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald nya kepada sahabat-sahabat nya.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura-chan? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang, Ino Yamanaka, kepada teman nya yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Cih, kau tidak percaya sekali sih, Ino-chan!" Ucap Sakura sambil berdecih.

"Tapi aku juga pernah mendengar cerita tersebut deh dari teman kakak ku yang sudah lulus," Kata seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol ala cina, Tenten.

"Kata teman kakak ku, ia dulu mempunyai teman bernama Karin tapi sayangnya Karin-san sudah meninggal dunia..." Lanjut Tenten. Ino dan Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Ia ditemukan di jalanan pada pagi hari, tubuh nya tertimbun oleh salju. Sebenarnya ia selamat sih, cuman..." Ucap Tenten menggantung, membuat kedua sahabat nya penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Tenten.

"Cuman?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan .

"Dia ditemukan di dalam kamar mandi apartement nya dengan keadaan sudah tak bernyawa..." Lanjut Tenten, tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang ramai menjadi sepi entah karena apa.

"Di duga ia bunuh diri karena dia depresi, soalnya setelah kejadian itu keluarga nya terbunuh, rumah nya terbakar dan ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ujar Tenten mengakhiri cerita nya. Tak lama bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi, semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing, menunggu sang guru datang. Tak lama sang guru yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa guru itu.

"Selamat pagi, Iruka-sensei!" Sapa murid-murid.

"Hari ini kita mendapat murid baru, bertemanlah dengan baik dengan dia, ya." Ujar Iruka kepada murid-murid nya.

"Hyuuga-san, silahkan masuk!" Ucap Iruka lalu tak lama muncul lah seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender. Semua anak dikelas terutama Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun kaget melihat ciri-ciri murid baru itu. Murid baru itu sangat mirip dengan cerita yang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di Konoha.

"Selamat pagi semua nya. Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku murid baru disini. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuan nya, ya!" Ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Hinata, sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Naruto, ya" Ujar Iruka, lalu pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru laut mengangkat tangan nya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia orang yang bernama Naruto. Hinata pun mengangguk, ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto yang terletak di pojok belakang. Saat berjalan pun semua mata para murid menuju ke arah Hinata, mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Akhirnya Hinata sampai dan duduk di sebelah Naruto yang dari tadi terus memandang ke arah jendela.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun! Nama ku Hyu— " Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika melihat mata biru laut Naruto menatap diri nya dengan tajam. Melihat mata biru laut Naruto membuat Hinata mengingat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dari kecil. Melihat Naruto bagaikan melihat orang yang ia rindukan.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu tadi di depan, Hyuuga-san." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia pun langsung duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran yang mulai diajarkan oleh Iruka.

-Skip time-

Saat istirahat keadaan kelas pun tampak sepi, semua murid kini sedang berada di kantin sekolah atau taman sekolah untuk makan dan berbincang- bincang bersama teman-teman mereka. Lain hal nya dengan Hinata yang kini entah pergi kemana dan Naruto yang sedang bersantai di atap sekolah sambil menikmati angin segar hari ini . Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Beralih ke kantin, yang terdapat Sakura, Ino dan tenten yang sedang makan sambil berbincang-bincang sama seperti para murid lain nya. Mereka membicarakan topik yang sama yaitu tentang 'Legenda gadis bermata lavender' yang sedang menjadi berita utama di Konoha.

"Hei, Hinata sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri 'legenda gadis bermata lavender' ya?" Kata Ino.

"Iya, aku jadi takut, nih! Mana kabar nya gadis bermata lavender itu kejam lagi!" Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi Hinata tidak seperti orang jahat, deh. Dia selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapa pun." Ujar tenten.

"Bisa saja itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi bahwa dirinya adalah sang gadis yang menjadi pembunuh Karin-san!" Ujar Ino. Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang mereka bicarakan berada di ruangan tersebut.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu pergi untuk mencari Naruto.

Kembali ke atap sekolah, kini pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan bermata sapphire tengah tertidur sambil menikmati angin siang ini, sayang nya tidur nya terganggu ketika sebuah benda tajam berwarna hitam yang bisa disebut kunai menancap tepat di tempat yang ia pakai untuk tidur. Bisa diyakinkan jika orang tersebut tidak bangun dan menyingkir pasti ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tak lama pemuda itu dihujani banyak kunai, untung nya pemuda itu dengan gesit nya menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut.

"Apa mau mu, hah?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri diatas ujung pagar pembatas yang berfungsi untuk membuat para murid tidak terjatuh kebawah . Kedua pria tersebut segera berdiri di pagar yang sama dengan Naruto jarak mereka hanya 1 meter.

"Mauku? Mau ku adalah mengambil Kurama dari diri mu." Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam kelam yang panjang. Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan Hinata yang melihatnya juga menjadi terdiam di tempat.

"Tidak akan kuberikan." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau akan menyesal, Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap pria berkacamata.

DEGH.

Hinata terkejut mendengar nama keluarga Naruto. Nama keluarga itu adalah nama keluarga orang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu. Naruto pun terkejut dengan orang yang menyebut lengkap nya tersebut.

"Dari mana ia tahu nama keluarga ku?"Pikir Naruto, seingat nya saat ia masuk sekolah ini dia tidak pernah memberitahukan data diri nya dengan jelas.

"Nama mu Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Kau memiliki Kurama karena kau adalah keturunan Uzumaki yang tersisa sampai sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu mu sudah meninggal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu dan kau menyegel dirimu sendiri untuk tidur di hutan terlarang sampai keadaan membaik bukan?" Ucap pria berkacamata dengan jelas. Naruto dan Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa kau sebenar nya?" Tanya Naruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: Hai, hai semua! Perkenalkan saya Haruchii-Yazumi, seorang author baru di dunia fanfic. Ini juga fic pertama ku jadi maap jika banyak kesalahan dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan jika para readers berkenan silahkan me-review first fic saya :). Tolong kritik dan saran nya ya para senpai!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjut nya .


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sunflower**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:**

**Pairing:Naruto.U & Hinata.H**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Sunflower by Haruchii-Yazumi**

**Enjoy reading**

"_Nama mu Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Kau memiliki Kurama karena kau adalah keturunan Uzumaki yang tersisa sampai sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu mu sudah meninggal beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu dan kau menyegel dirimu sendiri untuk tidur di hutan terlarang sampai keadaan membaik bukan?" Ucap pria berkacamata dengan jelas. Naruto dan Hinata membulatkan matanya._

"_Siapa kau sebenar nya?" Tanya Naruto._

"Aku? Namaku Kabuto Yakushi, aku adalah anak buah tuan Orochimaru." Jawab Kabuto sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bundar nya.

"Orochimaru?! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Bukan kah saat itu dia sudah ..." Pikir Hinata terkejut mendengar nama Orochimaru, salah satu dari tiga sannin yang menjadi pengkhianat kerajaan.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan hidup karena saat itu Kabuto langsung membawa ku ke kediaman ku dan segera mengobati ku hingga aku pulih, Hinata." Ucap Orochimaru yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Hinata pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mengapa anda tidak mati saja dengan tenang, Orochimaru-san? Kurasa umur anda tak lama lagi." Ucap Hinata dengan nada mengejek sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Hei, jaga mulut mu saat berbicara dengan tuan Orochimaru!" Ucap Kabuto dengan sedikit emosi.

"Cih, kau masih berada di pihak ular itu, ya, Kabuto."

"Dari pada kau yang masih berada di pihak _Jinchuuriki_ yang lemah itu!"

Hinata yang mendengar Kabuto mengejek Naruto sebagai _Jinchuuriki_ yang lemah langsung emosi, ia sudah tak bisa menahan amarah nya. Hinata pun melompat ke pagar pembatas. Ia menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata _Jangan-macam-macam! _, sedangkan Kabuto malah tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi gelap. Awan hitam menutupi matahari yang sedang bersinar cerah. Mata lavender indah milik Hinata kini menatap tajam ke mata hitam kelam milik Kabuto. Tak lama kilatan petir menuju ke arah Kabuto dan Orochimaru tetapi Kabuto dan Orochimaru dapat menghindari nya dengan cepat. Kabuto dan Orochimaru hanya terus menerus menghindari serangan Hinata tanpa menyerang balik. Setelah beberapa kali Hinata menyerang Kabuto akhirnya Kabuto ikut menyerang Hinata. Ia melempari Hinata beberapa Kunai yang sangat tajam, karena terlalu fokus dengan Kabuto, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa kini Naruto tengah menghindari serangan-serangan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru.

'Crash!' Kini lengan Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah karena luka sayatan dari pedang Orochimaru. Naruto terus memegang lengan nya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata segera menengok ke arah belakang nya.

"Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata terkejut ketika melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan Naruto. Kabuto pun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang Hinata yang kini sedang lengah. Ia melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan sebuah kertas mantra peledak. Setelah melemparkan Kunai tersebut pada ujung pagar, Kabuto dan Orochhimaru segera pergi dari situ. Hinata pun segera sadar akan ada nya kertas mantra peledak pun langsung membopong tubuh Naruto dan meloncat ke sebuah pohon besar yang tak begitu jauh dari atap sekolah.

'BLAR!' Tepat saat Hinata dan Naruto menapakan kaki mereka di dahan pohon tersebut, kertas peledak itu meledak, menyebabkan sebagian dari gedung sekolah hancur terutama bagian atap.

"..." Hinata dan Naruto pun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi sekolah mereka yang hancur. Mereka tampak sedang mengatur nafas yang keluar masuk melalui hidung mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang siswi berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald yang memerhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu hanya memandang Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa itu Jinchuuriki? Apa itu Kurama? Mengapa Hinata bisa memanggil petir dan menyerang dua orang itu?" Pikir Sakura sambil duduk di sebuah pohon Sakura yang lebat dan memiliki kayu yang sangat kuat.

"Siapa mereka sebenar nya?" Gumam Sakura, tak lama seseorang memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura! Cepat turun! Kita sudah terlambat, nih!" Ucap Ino dari bawah pohon.

"Ah, iya, sebentar!" Jawab Sakura, ia pun turun dari atas pohon.

-Skip Time-

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, sekolah pun sudah sepi hanya terdapat beberapa anak eskul dan tukan kebun lain hal nya dengan 3 orang gadis yang sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Mereka terlihat sedang mencari sebuah buku tapi sayang nya tidak ada di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Hhh, kurasa tidak ada buku yang bersangkut paut nya dengan hal Jinchuuriki, Kurama, dan lain nya." Ucap Ino sambil menghela napas.

"Iya, mungkin kau salah dengar, Sakura-chan." Ucap Tenten yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang di sediakan oleh perpustakaan sekolah untuk para murid yang ingin membaca.

"Seperti nya aku tidak salah dengar," Ujar Sakura, yakin bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar tadi.

"Aku juga mendengar kata-kata Minato dan Uzumaki." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hhh, mungkin kau tadi hanya berimajinasi saja, Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Uzumaki? Seperti nya aku pernah membaca sebuah buku dengan kata Uzumaki." Ujar Tenten sambil berpikir. Sakura dan Ino pun segera menengok ke arah nya.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah ku saja!" Ujar Tenten lagi, Sakura dan Ino pun mengangguk pertanda "iya".

Mereka pun segera mengambil tas mereka di kelas dan segera menuju rumah Tenten.

-Skip time-

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dengan cat dinding berwarna cream. Rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Tenten sambil membuka pagar rumah dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Mereka membuka sepatu mereka dan segera menuju ke kamar Tenten yang berada di lantai 2.

"Permisi." Ucap Sakura dan Ino ketika memasuki kamar Tenten. Di kamar Tenten terdapat banyak buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di tempat nya.

"Wah, ternyata kamar mu banyak buku ya, Tenten." Ucap Ino sambil melihat-lihat koleksi buku-buku Tenten dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hehe, begitulah." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita bisa mulai mencari kan?" Tanya Sakura, Tenten pun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ke dapur sebentar ya, mau mengambilkan teh dulu sebentar. Kalian cari-cari saja dulu." Ujar Tenten lalu menuju dapur nya yang terdapat di bawah.

"Kira-kira buku yang mana ya?" Gumam Ino sambil melihat-lihat buku-buku Tenten. Sakura pun ikut mencari buku yang mereka cari. Tak lama Tenten pun datang sambil membawa nampan yang terdapat 3 cangkir teh dan beberapa camilan.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Tenten sambil meletakan nampan tersebut ke sebuah meja bundar. Sakura dan Ino pun menggeleng dengan serempak.

"Hhh..." Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun menghela napas dengan serentak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari lagi." Ujar Tenten sambil mulai ikut mencari bersama kedua sahabat nya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari kini langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap dan mulai menurunkan titik-titik air sedikit-sedikit.

'Zrashhh!' Kini hujan bertambah deras seiring waktu berjalan.

"Wah, sudah malam! Mana hujan lagi... Gimana ini Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu sampai reda saja." Jawab Sakura masih terus membaca sebuah buku.

"Wah, hujan ya? Sekarang juga sudah malam sih, lebih baik kalian menginap saja disini. Lagi pula besok kan libur. Sekalian temani aku disini." Ucap Tenten dari pintu kamar nya sambil membawa beberapa buku tua.

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak kok, lagi pula ayah dan ibu ku sedang tugas ke Amerika selama 2 minggu dan baru pulang 4 hari lagi. Dan lebih baik kalian beri tahu dulu orang tua kalian bahwa kalian ada di rumahku, biar mereka tidak khawatir." Jawab Tenten. Ino pun hanya ber'oh ria lalu memberi tahu orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura bahwa mereka akan menginap di rumah Tenten. "Itu buku apa lagi, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah buku-buku yang di pegang oleh Tenten.

"Oh, ini buku-buku milik ayah ku yang sudah tua. Tadi aku ambil dari gudang. Siapa tahu buku yang kita cari ada disini." Jawab Tenten. Mereka pun segera membaca buku-buku tersebut dengan teliti. Suasana di kamar tersebut sangat hening sampai akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Ketemu!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Yang benar?! Akhirnya!" Ucap Ino, antusias.

"Coba dibaca!" Ujar Tenten. Sakura pun segera membaca nya.

"Pada suatu hari, di sebuah desa di Jepang terdapat sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat. Sang kepala keluarga Minato Namikaze, anak tunggal bangsawan Namikaze menikahi seorang anak tunggal bangsawan Uzumaki yang mempunyai rahasia yaitu di tubuh gadis itu terdapat siluman rubah berekor 9 yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mempunyai putra yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Karena wanita Uzumaki itu pendarahan" Ucap Sakura memulai cerita. Ino dan Tenten mulai mendengarkan dengan baik.

Di lain tempat tampak seorang pria berambut blonde kini tengah menatap ke langit yang sedang menurunkan titik-titik air melalui jendela kamar nya.

"Naruto-kun? Apa lengan nya masih sakit?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang indah.

"Tidak, kok, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan nada lembut. Naruto kini sudah ingat siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga dan masa lalu nya dengan lebih jelas. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun lapar? Aku buatkan makanan ya?" Ujar Hinata, Naruto pun mengangguk. Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto. Kini ia memejamkan matanya. Ia terus teringat oleh masa lalu nya.

-Flash back-

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan tua di dekat rumah megah yang diketahui adalah rumahnya. Anak laki-laki tersebut melihat anak-anak lain nya yang sedang bermain di taman dari kejauhan. Ia ingin sekali bermain bersama anak-anak lain nya tapi sayang nya sang nenek melanggar ia untuk bermain maupun bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain nenek nya dari pihak ibu dan para penghuni rumah. Ibu nya sudah lama meninggal dunia dan ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. Kini yang menemaninnya hanya nenek nya dari pihak ibu, Mito Uzumaki. Ia pun bingung mengapa nenek dan kakek dari pihak ayahnya tak boleh bertemu dengannya? Padahal nenek dan kakek dari pihak ayahnya masih hidup dan sehat. Saat sedang bermain ayunan sendirian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan bermain bersama anak-anak lain nya. Ia berpikir mungkin sesekali melanggar perkataan neneknya tidak akan apa-apa. Ia berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan teman tetapi sayangnya harapan nya tak terwujud.

"Monster! Pergi kau dari sini!", "Monster! Ibu tolong aku!", "Aaaa! Ada monster!" Teriak anak-anak di taman.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bukan monster!" Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut tetapi tak di anggap sama sekali oleh semuanya. Tak lama taman itu menjadi sepi. Ia memutuskan untuk bermain sendiri sampai akhirnya ia duduk di bangku taman karena kelelahan.

"Um, a-apa kau sendirian? Ma-mau tidak main dengan ku?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo. Anak laki-laki tersebut menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Mata biru laut nya kini menatap mata lavender gadis kecil tersebut. Ia menatap ak percaya kepada gadis itu.

"Kamu mau main denganku?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan dengan muka memerah. Seketika wajah anak laki-laki itu menjadi cerah.

"Aku mau!" Ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan semangat, membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Ka-kamu?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan malu-malu.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu, Hinata-chan!" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-aku juga..." Ucap Hinata pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya bermain bersama hingga matahari mulai terbenam.

"Ah, a-aku pulang du-dulu ya, Naruto-kun..." Ujar Hinata ketika menyadari sudah waktunya ia pulang. Wajah Naruto sedikit sedih ketika Hinata bilang bahwa ia harus pulang.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati ya dijalan, Hinata-chan! Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu!" Teriak Naruto ketika Hinata sudah berjalan jauh dari nya.

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun..." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Hinata, Naruto segera pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ia pulang ke rumahnya tidak ada sapaan seperti biasa dari para pelayan maupun para pengawal. Keadaan rumah itu pun sangat sepi tetapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan itu karena ia sedang merasa sangat senang karena ia mempunyai teman pertama yang baik, Hinata. Saat hendak memasuki kamarnya Naruto mendengar suara teriakan yang menyakitkan dari kamar neneknya. Suara itu sangat Naruto kenal karena itu adalah suara neneknya. Naruto pun berjalan pelan kearah kamar neneknya lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Ia mengintip ke dalamnya. Mata biru lautnya membesar ketika melihat neneknya di siksa oleh seseorang berambut hitam panjang. Pria tersebut meninju perut neneknya hingga neneknya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ne-nenek?!" Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, serahkan kurama kepada ku!" Teriak pria tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya kepadamu! Jika aku memberikan Kurama kepadamu itu sama saja membunuh Naruto karena ia adalah Jinchuuriki Kurama saat ini!" Ucap Mito.

"Ck!" Decak pria itu. Akhirnya pria itu menusuk tepat pada bagian jantung Mito yang membuat Mito tertidur selamanya, Mito ambruk di dekat pintu yang sedang dipakai Naruto untuk mengintip. Saat sebelum Mito menutup matanya ia bergumam kepada Naruto.

"Pe-pergi, pergilah, Naruto. Pergi ke hutan larangan dan segel tubuh mu!" Gumam Mito kepada Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat neneknya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju hutan larangan untuk menyegel tubuhnya hingga keadaan membaik.

-Flash back Off-

Naruto kini membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan mata biru lautnya. "Nenek..." Batin Naruto ketika mengingat neneknya.

Di rumah Tenten.

"...Hingga akhirnya Naruto pun menyegel dirinya di hutan larangan tersebut." Ucap Sakura lalu menutup buku tersebut.

"Hanya itu kah?" Tanya Ino, Sakura pun hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu, tadi di buku itu nama gadis kecil itu Hinata Hyuuga kan?" Tanya Tenten, Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Apa Hinata Hyuuga yang dimaksud adalah Hinata Hyuuga teman kita atau Hinata Hyuuga yang lain?" Tanya Tenten lagi. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Masih belum jelas ya." Ucap Ino sambil merebahkan badan nya ke kasur empuk milik Tenten diikuti Sakura dan Tenten.  
"Begitulah, kurasa kita harus menanyakan ke orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan jelas. Siapa tahu kita bisa mengetahui lebih dalam atau mendapat petunjuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut dengan jelas ya?" Gumam Tenten. Tiba-tiba mata Tenten membulat.

"Ah, Sakura! Siapa nama pengarang buku itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hm, disini tertulis Jiraya." Jawab Sakura sambil membaca nama pengarang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya saja kepada nya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bisa saja dia sudah tidak ada." Jawab Ino.

"Kita coba saja. Jika dia masih hidup, kita bisa mengunjunginya dan bertanya kepadanya kan?" Ujar Tenten. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi besok untuk mencari orang yang bernama Jiraya. Mereka pun tertidur ketika sedang membicarakan rencana mereka besok.

Di lain tempat, jauh dari kota dimana tempat tinggal Tenten, Sakura, Ino serta Naruto dan Hinata terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana yang berisikan seorang pria tua. Pria tua tersebut terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas. Rambut putihnya yang panjang ia ikat kebelakang agar tak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Selesai menulis ia melihat ke arah sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah tua. Terdapat foto dirinya saat muda dengan wanita berambut pirang yang tentunya masih muda beserta seorang pria berambut blonde dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut blonde dengan 3 goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Naruto..." Gumam Pria tersebut.

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Haruchii Yazumi! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai dikerjakan dengan baik tanpa gangguan dan akhirnya bisa di update hari ini. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan typo dan lain nya. Alur cerita nya juga jadi berantakan. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review di chapter 1 kemarin, review dari kalian sangat membantu dalam proses pembuatan karena review kalian semua membangkitkan semangat ku dalam sekejap.

Spesial thank's for:

Kirana Yumei, Kaze no Nachi, Algojo, Amexki chan, Livylaval, Diane Ungu dan para silent reader's.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sunflower**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Naruto.U&Hinata.H**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Sunflower by Haruchii-Yazumi**

**Enjoy reading**

Di lain tempat, jauh dari kota dimana tempat tinggal Tenten, Sakura, Ino serta Naruto dan Hinata terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana yang berisikan seorang pria tua. Pria tua tersebut terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas. Rambut putihnya yang panjang ia ikat kebelakang agar tak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Selesai menulis ia melihat ke arah sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah tua. Terdapat foto dirinya saat muda dengan wanita berambut pirang yang tentunya masih muda beserta seorang pria berambut blonde dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut blonde dengan 3 goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Naruto..." Gumam Pria tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kringgg! Kring! Kring!", Jam weker milik Tenten yang sudah disetting pun berbunyi ketika jarum pendek jam tersebut mengarah tepat di angka 6, membuat sang pemilik dan kedua temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas pun terbangun. Mereka segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk mencari informasi tentang pengarang buku yang mereka baca kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura, Tenten!" Sapa Ino yang baru saja tiba di dapur+ruang makan Tenten.

"Selamat pagi juga, Ino!" Sapa Sakura dan Tenten sambil memberes-bereskan isi tas mereka.

"Kita berangkat kapan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengambil sebuah roti bakar dan meminum segelas susu.

"Sekarang, maka dari itu kamu siap-siap dulu. Kita berangkat 15 menit lagi." Jawab Tenten sambil meranselkan tas ranselnya yang terlihat sangat penuh.

"Oh, oke, tapi apa yang harus kubawa?" Tanya Ino sambil memakan rotinya.

"Apa saja yang menurut mu berguna dan penting." Jawab Sakura sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ino lalu beranjak ke kamar Tenten untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang menurutnya berguna dan penting. Tak lama setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, Ino pun turun ke bawah.

"Sudah siap? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan Ino.

"Siap dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan." Jawab Ino sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita sekarang berangkat." Ucap Tenten lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk menuju rumah Jiraya, pengarang buku tersebut, yang letaknya berada di luar kota dan berada di dalam hutan. Mereka baru mengetahui bahwa rumah yang mereka tuju itu sangat jauh ketika mendapat alamat Jiraya dari editor penerbit buku itu. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kota terpencil yang dulunya terdapat kerajaan besar.

"Apa kau yakin dia tinggal disini, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang disediakan statiun tersebut dam mengambil sebuah botol air mineral lalu meminumnya.

"Hm, aku yakin sekali dia tinggal disini," Jawab Sakura sambil melihat sebuah peta kota tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya berada di hutan yang mana. Soalnya kota ini memiliki banyak hutan." Lanjut Sakura.

"Coba pinjam sebentar peta itu, Sakura." Ucap Tenten, Sakura pun memberikan peta tersebut ke Tenten.

"Kurasa hutan yang ini." Ucap Tenten lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah nama hutan yang terdapat di gambaran peta tersebut, Sakura dan Ino pun memerhatikan gambaran yang ditunjuk oleh Tenten.

"Yosh, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan!" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hhh, sekarang? Aku masih lelah, Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Ayolah, Ino! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah Jiraya yang akan membantu kita keluar dari rasa penasaran ini!" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik Ino untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Ino.

-Skip time-

Kini warna langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah berganti warna menjadi ke jinggaan mempertandakan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari yang cerah itu digantikan oleh bulan. Kota tersebut kini sudah mulai sepi, semua warga yang tinggal di kota tersebut sudah ada yang tiba di rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat tapi lain halnya dengan tiga gadis yang sedari tadi siang terus menerus mencari sebuah rumah di hutan yang lebat itu. Mereka tidak menemukan sebuah rumahpun yang terdapat di dalam kawasan hutan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kini bulan sudah muncul bersamaan dengan bintang-bintang yang menemani bulan.

"Kurasa orang yang bernama Jiraya itu sudah pindah, Sakura, Tenten." Ucap Ino sambil duduk disebuah batu yang lumayan besar.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino. Kata editor itu, Jiraya tidak pernah mau pindah rumah." Ucap Tenten menjelaskan. Ino hanya menghela napas.

"Ini sudah malam, apa sebaiknya kita menginap dulu di penginapan dekat sini?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"Kurasa iya, kita lanjutkan besok saja. Kalau tidak salah disekitar hutan ini ada sebuah penginapan kecil." Ucap Tenten sambil melihat kearah peta.

"Baiklah, akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat juga." Ucap Ino. Mereka pun segera menuju penginapan yang dimaksud Tenten. Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang berukuran sedang dan terbuat dari kayu. Tenten pun membuka pintu tersebut dan menuju ke sebuah meja resepsionis yang sudah tua. Tak ada orang ditempat tersebut.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" Ucap Tenten.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Ucap seseorang.

Sakura dan Ino pun duduk di sebuah sofa tua berwarna coklat sambil menunggu resepsionis penginapan itu datang sedangkan Tenten masih berdiri di depan meja resepsionis itu. Tak lama muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, nona. Tadi saya ada sedikit urusan." Ucap resepsionis itu.

"Tidak apa. Apakah penginapan ini masih dibuka?" Tanya Tenten pada resepsionis muda itu.

"Ya, penginapan ini masih dibuka. Apakah Anda berminat menginap disini?" Ucap resepsionis itu.

"Ya, aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar yang bisa dihuni dengan tiga orang. Apa ada?" Tanya Tenten.

"Oh, tentunya ada. Silahkan ini kuncinya," Ucap resepsionis itu.

"Dan jika ada apa-apa Anda bisa memanggil saya. Nama saya Shizune." Lanjut resepsionis itu yang diketahui bernama Shizune.

"Ah, baik. Terimakasih banyak, kak Shizune!" Ucap Tenten sambil menerima sebuah kunci. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino pun menuju sebuah kamar untuk beristirahat. Shizune pun duduk disebuah kursi resepsionis yang disediakan.

"Tak kusangka ada juga yang mau menginap di penginapan ini." Ucap Shizune pada dirinya sendiri.

Di kamar penginapan...

Terlihat kini mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat sambil berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Ucap Ino sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur penginapan.

"Begitulah, sudah setengah hari kita mencari rumah Jiraya tapi hasilnya nihil." Ucap Sakura sambil membuat 3 cup ramen instant.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari informasi yang lebih dalam lagi." Ucap Tenten sambil membaca buku karangan Jiraya.

"Tapi kita mau bertanya dengan siapa? Kurasa hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui Jiraya karena letak rumahnya yang berada di dalam hutan begini." Ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya dengan kak Shizune?" Ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah cup ramen instant kepada Tenten dan Ino.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan hal ini besok?" Ucap Ino sambil mulai memakan ramen instant yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi kita tanyakan pada kak Shizune. Semoga saja ia tahu tentang Jiraya." Ucap Tenten sambil menaruh bukunya dan mengambil ramen instant . Merekapun berbincang-bincang hingga tertidur.

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru laut kini sedang menaiki sebuah kereta bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, kini sedang melihat sebuah kertas atau lebih tepatnya surat yang diberikan kepadanya tadi pagi melalui sebuah burung elang.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kakek dari pihak ayahmu datanglah ke kota xxxx pada malam ini. Kau tidak boleh datang dengan orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah gadis 'legenda gadis bermata lavender'. Datanglah ke sebuah hutan yang pernah kau tempati untuk menyegel dirimu." Isi surat itu. Pengirim surat itu memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh datang dengan seorang pun tapi gadis bermata lavender itu, Hinata Hyuuga, tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian datang ke sebuah hutan.

"Hinata-chan, apakah tidak apa jika kau ikut bersama ku? Orang yang mengirim surat itu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh datang dengan orang lain sekalipun orang itu adalah gadis 'legenda gadis bermata lavender' dan pasti yang dimaksud gadis bermata lavender itu kamu,'kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan panjang lebar. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya lagi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak apa, kok, Naruto-kun. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lagi pula aku kan hanya mengawasimu dari jauh saja." Ucap Hinata untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Hinata-chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan apa-apa." Ucap Hinata lagi. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Esok pagi harinya di penginapan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino.

Kini tampak Sakura, Tenten dan Ino sudah rapih, mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat kembali mencari Jiraya. Tapi sebelum mereka berangkat mereka ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang Jiraya kepada Shizune. Sekarang ini mereka berada di sebuah kamar yang rapih dan berukuran lumayan besar dari kamar inap mereka. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Shizune yang sedang menuangkan teh untuk mereka.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Shizune pada Sakura, Tenten dan Ino setelah menuangkan teh.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kak Shizune. Apakah kak Shizune tahu Jiraya, pengarang buku yang tinggal di hutan ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ji-jiraya?" Ulang Shizune dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu tapi hanya sedikit." Ucap Shizune.

"Apa itu, kak Shizune?" Tanya Ino sambil meminum teh yang diberikan Shizune.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak." Ucap Shizune lagi.

"Beritahu saja, kak Shizune. Kami hanya ingin tahu, kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Kata warga setempat, Jiraya-san itu adalah orang dari zaman dulu yang tidur sampai beberapa ratus tahun. Ia dulu adalah seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan terhormat." Ucap Shizune.

"Nama keluarga bangsawan Jiraya apa, kak Shizune?" Tanya Tenten. Shizune pun kembali berpikir berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze..." Ucap Shizune.

"Namikaze?" Ulang Sakura, Tenten dan Ino bersamaan untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu tidak salah.

"Iya, Namikaze. Kalau tidak salah dia punya seorang putra bernama Minato Namikaze." Ucap Shizune lagi.

-Skip time-

Sakura, Tenten dan Ino kini sudah berada di hutan lagi, kembali mencari kediaman Jiraya.

"Jika Jiraya-san itu mempunyai anak bernama Minato Namikaze, berarti Jiraya-san itu kakek dari pihak ayah Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya Ino, Sakura dan Tenten hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan hingga menemukan seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sedang tergeletak di tanah dengan luka yang banyak.

"Hinata?!" Ujar Sakura, Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo, saya kembali lagi! Akhirnya dengan lancar chapter 3 bisa author selesaikan dengan baik, meskipun chapter kali ini terlalu pendek. Sebenarnya pengen update sabtu kemarin tapi baru bisa sekarang, hehe. Disini juga masih banyak banget Typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Makasih yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Author sangat senang mendapat review dari kalian semua.

Special thank's for:

Dewasetia, Guest, Livylaval, Kaze NO Nachi, Helmalia putri, Algojo, Manguni, Man, dan Daehyuk Shin.

Balasan review buat yang tidak login:

Guest: Sip, udah dilanjut kok.

Helmalia putri: Ada, kok, Cuma belum waktunya saja Tsunade muncul .

Algojo: Ini udah dilanjut, makasih ya sudah review lagi. Oke akan author usahain untuk memperbaiki kata 'Anda' soalnya sudah terbiasa tidak pakai huruf kapital sih , maklum. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas sarannya .

Manguni: Sip, ini udah diteruskan

Man: Iya, itu Jiraya dimasa lalu. Jiraya juga seperti Naruto, Cuma bedanya Naruto itu menyegel diri sedangkan Jiraya itu tidur atau lebih tepatnya tertidur. DI chapter depan akan dijelaskan kok, sepertinya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ya...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sunflower**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Naruto.U & Hinata.H**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A sunflower by Haruchii-Yazumi**

**Enjoy reading**

"_Jika Jiraya-san itu mempunyai anak bernama Minato Namikaze, berarti Jiraya-san itu kakek dari pihak ayah Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya Ino, Sakura dan Tenten hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan hingga menemukan seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sedang tergeletak di tanah dengan luka yang banyak._

"_Hinata?!" Ujar Sakura, Tenten dan Ino bersamaan._

* * *

"Kita sebaiknya membawanya ke penginapan kak Shizune saja, lagi." Ujar Sakura. Ino dan Tenten'pun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu membawa Hinata ke penginapan Shizune yang belum begitu jauh. Sampai di depan penginapan tersebut mereka melihat penginapan itu sangat sepi. Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

"Kak Shizune! Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu! Apa kau bisa membantu kami?" Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan.

"Aneh, tidak ada kak Shizune dimana pun." Ucap Ino saat keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Hhh, apa boleh buat kita rawat Hinata di sini. Mungkin kak Shizune sedang pergi ke desa." Ucap Sakura. Tenten dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka menaruh Hinata di sebuah sofa tua.

"Ini, tadi aku menemukan kotak P3Kdengan isi obat, perekat luka dan perban. Kurasa ini bisa di gunakan." Ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menerima kotak itu dan mulai mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Sudah 1 jam Hinata pingsan dan sampai sekarang ia belum sadar-sadar juga. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun tertidur.

'Cklek!'

Sakura yang mendengar suatu suara pun terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang menengok ke kiri kanan.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Sakura ketika seluruh kesadaran nya terkumpul. Tampak wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sakura. Wanita itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab wanita itu mulai berjalan ke arah salah satu kamar.

"Kau maling ya?!" Tanya Sakura membuat wanita itu terdiam kembali.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Aku ini pemilik penginapan ini!" Ujar wanita pirang itu dengan kesal.

"Bohong! Kalau begitu dimana kak Shizune?! Kau pasti menyembunyikannya, 'kan?!" Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sangat keras, membuat Ino dan Tenten terbangun.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Tenten dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Hoam, aku masih ingin tidur." Gumam Ino sambil menguap.

"Tsunade-sama? Anda sudah pulang?" Tanya Shizune yang muncul dari pintu depan sambil menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Kak Shizune?!" Ucap Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Shizune muncul dari pintu depan sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan.

"Iya. Siapa bocah ini, Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade, wanita pirang itu, sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura maksud Tsunade-sama? Dia tamu di sini." Jawab Shizune sambil menaruh belanjaan nya di meja yang terdapat di situ.

"Oh, jadi bocah ini namanya Sakura." Ucap Tsunade. Shizune mengangguk.

"Kak Shizune kenal dengan wanita ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Tsunade-sama itu pemilik penginapan ini." Jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku salah paham?" Pikir Sakura dengan muka yang memerah karena malu.

"Sudah lah, apa tujuan kalian kesini? Kulihat seperti nya kalian ingin meminta tolong." Ujar Tsunade. Tenten pun mengangguk.

"Iya, apa kami bisa menginap lagi di sini?" Tanya Tenten. Kali ini giliran Shizune yang mengangguk.

"Ya, silahkan." Ucap Shizune.

Malam hari nya.

Sakura, Tenten dan Ino kini sudah tertidur pulas di sebuah kamar penginapan milik Tsunade, tapi lain dengan Hinata. Kelopak mata nya kini terbuka memperlihatkan mata lavender nya yang indah. Ia pun langsung duduk di pinggir kasur nya dan memegang kepala nya yang di perban. Hinata merasa kepala nya sangat pusing, mungkin karena ia sudah tidur dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah merasa rasa kepala nya sudah tidak begitu sakit, ia langsung turun dari kasur tersebut dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu agar tidak membangunkan ketiga teman nya yang sudah menyelamatkan nya tadi.

"Naruto..." Gumam Hinata sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolongmu dengan sendirian?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang, otomatis ia segera menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih yang terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa tadi kau menyebut nama 'Naruto'?" Tanya pria itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya pria itu lagi, Hinata terdiam. Ia heran mengapa pria itu menanyakan ciri-ciri Naruto, tetapi karena tubuhnya masih lemas dan pikiran nya kacau ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tenang saja, Aku bukan orang yang jahat, kok!" Ujar pria tersebut, ketika menyadari tatapan heran Hinata.

"...Dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut juga berkulit tan." Jawab Hinata, ketika yakin pria tersebut bukanlah musuh.

"..."

Pria tersebut terdiam beberapa saat lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menolong teman mu itu." Ujar pria tersebut.

Di lain tempat.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Teriak seorang pemuda bermata biru laut terhadap pemuda di depan nya. Rambut pirang nya yang biasa mencuat kini menjadi lurus karena basah. Kulit tan nya juga terdapat beberapa luka sayatan. Kedua pergelangan tangan nya di ikat dengan kencang, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya.

"Tidak akan sampai kau menyerahkan Kyuubi pada ku." Ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Tak akan!" Ucap Naruto, nama pemuda pirang tersebut dengan kesal.

"Heh, apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja hingga gadis lavender itu menolongmu. Tapi aku yakin gadis itu tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi." Ujar pemuda berkacamata, Kabuto, sambil pergi dari situ. Mendengar kalimat-kalimat terakhir Kabuto membuat Naruto teringat pada Hinata. Sebelum Naruto di bawa ke sini, ia dan Hinata sempat melawan Kabuto dkk. Tetapi sayang nya mereka kalah dan tertangkap, sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang di tangkap dan di bawa ke tempat laknat ini. Sedangkan Hinata dibiarkan pingsan di situ dengan kondisi parah. Mengapa mereka kalah? Itu karena Kabuto membawa hampir seluruh bawahan nya.

"Sialan kau, Kabuto, Orochimaru!" Geram Naruto, kesal. Kabuto yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto mendengar geraman Naruto. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"..." Sepi, itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Rasa perih akibat luka sayatan Kabuto semakin terasa ketika udara malam yang dingin menusuk kulit tan Naruto yang tak terbalut apapun. Ia hanya memakai sebuah celana jeans sebagai penghangat tubuhnya. Baju yang tadi ia pakai kini sudah menjadi potongan-potongan kain yang berada di bawah kaki Naruto. Mata biru laut nya menatap ke sebuah jendela kecil yang berada di atas ruangan gelap tersebut. Satu-satu nya jendela sebagai penerang ruangan tersebut dan satu-satu nya akses keluar masuk udara. Bayang-bayang Hinata, gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo panjang tersebut kini selalu berada di pikiran Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata nya.

"Hinata..." Naruto menggumamkan nama gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" .

Naruto kini mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut tersebut bertanya padanya. Hhh, mungkin saja Naruto terlalu memikirkan Hinata hingga berhalusinasi mendengar suara Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

Oke, kini Naruto merasa suara tersebut bukanlah halusinasinya melainkan suara asli Hinata!

"Hi-Hinata...?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu terali ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun... Tunggu sebentar aku akan masuk ke dalam!" Ujar Hinata sambil membuka pintu terali tersebut. Hinata masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Butiran-butiran air mata berjatuhan dari mata lavender Hinata.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Isakan-isakan Hinata terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi dan lembab tersebut. Seorang pria berambut putih ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan membuka ikatan tali pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto. Ketika merasa tangan dan kaki nya sudah bisa bebas bergerak, ia balas memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Seolah jika ia melepaskan Hinata, ia akan berpisah dengan Hinata selama nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto ketika merasa Hinata sudah mulai tenang dan sudah tidak terisak lagi meskipun air mata Hinata masih mengalir pelan.

"A-aku dibantu oleh Pa-paman itu.." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk pria berambut putih. Naruto menengok ke arah pria berambut putih dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Paman!" Seru Naruto. Pria tersebut ikut tersenyum lebar.

Mirip! Senyuman itu sangat mirip.

"Sama-sama, kurasa sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Karena Orochimaru pasti akan membunuh kita jika melihat kita." Ujar pria tersebut, Naruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju hutan bagian terdalam yang jauh dari tempat Orochimaru.

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Orochimaru dan Kabuto menuju ruangan tersebut dan mendapati ruangan kosong. Potongan-potongan tali yang dipakai Naruto tadi, kini sudah berada di lantai ruangan gelap tersebut yang lembab.

"Sialan, dia kabur!" Desih Kabuto.

"Bagaimana ini, tuan Orochimaru?" Tanya Kabuto. Orochimaru hanya terdiam, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Tidak apa, kita biarkan saja mereka untuk saat ini." Ucap Orochimaru.

Di sebuah rumah

Tampak Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Hinata sedang membantu Naruto untuk mengobati luka nya, sedangkan pria berambut putih itu sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Ini, silahkan dimakan. Kurasa kalian belum makan." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terimakasih banyak, Paman." Ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sama-sama... Namaku Jiraya, kalian?" Pria berambut putih tersebut mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga dan dia Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Jiraya...? Haha, seperti nama kakek ku." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Oh, ya? Haha, aku juga punya cucu bernama Naruto." Ucap Jiraya sambil tertawa pelan.

"..."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo, semua! Lama tak berjumpa, kini Haruchii kembali lagi. Maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang. Saat membuat chapter ini, Haruchii kena banyak gangguan. Pertama, Haruchii sudah mulai ujian dan yang kedua saya kehabisan ide untuk membuat kelanjutan chapter ini. Tapi saya merasa sangat senang membaca review dari para reader's yang masih mau membaca fic yang bertaburan banyak Typo dimana-mana.

Special thank's for:

dewasetia, kirei- neko, Daehyuk Shin, Kaze no Nachi, orchideeumi, Kazenokami123, livylaval, Bayern munchen, Munchen, Nitya-chan .

Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjut nya ya..


End file.
